


Always Yours

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Virgil Sanders, Alpha!Roman Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Beta!Patton Sanders, Beta!Virgil Sanders, Biting, Caretaking, Cowgirl Position, Desperation, Doggy Style, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Knotting, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Logan Sanders, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Riding, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Man Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Trust, Vaginal Sex, loving relationship, manual sex, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Logan tries to deny the start of his heat, and Virgil finds themselves left with a very needy omega to take care of until their mates can make it back home.





	1. Logan and Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> The Beginner's Guide to this AU:
> 
>   * Roman is a genderfluid alpha (he/him or she/her)
>   * Virgil is an agender beta (they/them)
>   * Patton is a beta trans man (he/him)
>   * Logan is an omega cis man who has a vagina because he's an omega (he/him)
> 

> 
> Okay, on with the smut!

Logan could feel it prickling inside of him, a warmth building in his veins that made his clothes feel too rough against his skin and each breath feel like pumping concrete through his lungs.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He wished there was some way to make his body's growing discomfort disappear, just for a few hours more. Of course there wasn't – he'd looked into it – but he was still aggravated by the disruption. He was trying to work.

 _You can't ignore this for long_ , said a voice in his head that sounded far too much like Patton. _It's only going to get worse if you try_.

 _I won't_ , Logan promised himself. _I'll deal with it soon. Just let me finish this work… let me get to the end of this page…_

_I'll deal with it in a minute._

 

Virgil was halfway up the stairs when Logan's scent filled their nostrils, and they went very still for a moment, before taking the rest of the stairs two at a time. Opening the door to Logan's room, the smell of _slick heat mate_ was overpowering. Logan's heat must have started hours ago for his scent to be this strong by now.

But to Virgil's surprise, Logan was still upright in his chair, papers spread in front of him. His eyes were glazed though, the pen limp in his left hand, while his right hand was pressed in between his legs, as Logan's hips thrust softly against the pressure.

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil said softly. “What are you doing?”

Logan started at the sound of their voice, and turned his chair around.

“I was going to come get you,” he said, his cheeks turning even pinker with embarrassment. “I just wanted to finish working…”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, and Logan dropped his pen.

“Come on.” Virgil opened their arms wide. “Come here.”

Logan got to his feet, a little shakily, and all but fell into Virgil's embrace. He buried his face deep in the crook of Virgil's neck, inhaling deeply. Virgil put a hand gently in Logan's hair, and another on his back, holding him close. They were already cataloguing Logan's symptoms – skin clammy with sweat, muscles shaking from the effort to stand, brow feverishly hot – and they didn't like what they found.

“I left it too long again, didn't I?” Logan murmured against their neck. “I'm sorry.”

“Save the apologies for when Patton's here,” Virgil told him. “I've got you. I'll take care of you.”

“You always do.” Logan let out a sigh. “My beta.”

“Always yours,” Virgil promised. As one of Logan's mates, they could feel their hormones starting to react to the omega's heat. They wouldn't experience symptoms as severe as Logan's, but they could feel their senses starting to sharpen, their instincts starting to flare urgently, to focus on what their mate needed.

Virgil liked to think that they weren't just a slave to biology. But right now, both beta instinct and three years as Logan's partner were telling them the same thing: that they both needed their other two mates here with them, as soon as possible. Virgil ran their fingers through Logan's hair, while with their other hand, they were frantically texting.

“L's heat started. Get home NOW.”

They barely waited long enough to see Patton's reply of “on my way :-D” before dropping their phone back into their pocket. Logan was starting to shudder in their arms, pressing forward, mouthing kisses along their jawline.

“Hold your horses, Lo. Let's get you out of those clothes, okay?”

Virgil manoeuvred slowly backwards, half-carrying Logan to the bed before stepping back. Logan let out a low mewl at the loss of contact, but he began to take off his tie while Virgil stripped off his trousers and panties, both of which were soaked in a large puddle of slick.

“Better?” Virgil asked. Logan didn't answer, but he was already reaching for the zipper of Virgil's hoodie.

“Hold still and let me take your top off,” Virgil chastised. Logan reluctantly raised his arms, before helping Virgil strip as well. Virgil threw their clothes across the room and made sure Logan's glasses were safely folded on the table, then pushed Logan back onto the bed, lowering themselves on top of him. As soon as they lay down, Logan's hands were on their face, pulling them in for a long, slow, hungry kiss. Virgil pressed down against him, and let Logan grind his hips slowly against Virgil's thigh.

“You okay?” Virgil asked as they pulled apart.

“I should have done that hours ago,” Logan said.

Virgil agreed. They could feel the heat burning from Logan's head and chest. As they ran their fingers along Logan's hips, they found a sticky mess of half-dried slick. A part of them was desperate to take care of Logan, get him clean – but Logan wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, and neither of them would want to leave each other until one of the others was home.

Besides, that wasn't the kind of taking care of that Logan needed most right now.

“What do you need?” Virgil asked.

Logan huffed. “You know exactly what I need right now.”

Virgil laughed a little at their mate's impatience.

“Roman isn't going to be home for at least half an hour, but if you need a knot sooner than that…”

Virgil might not have the anatomy for knotting unaided, but the modern sex toy industry had long seen to that niche.

Logan moaned a little at the suggestion, but after a moment he shook his head.

“No, not yet. I can wait a little longer.”

“Okay.” Virgil kissed him again. “But let me know if you change your mind.”

“I won't.”

“Anything else you need?”

Logan frowned for a second in thought. Virgil scraped their nails slowly down Logan's back, which earned him a disgruntled look, but that was the point. Heat wasn't a time for thinking. Heat was a time for following your gut feelings – as hard as Logan might find it to admit that.

“Mmm… bite me,” Logan said.

“Me?” Virgil asked, a little surprised. “Not Roman?”

“Roman isn't here.”

Virgil grinned. “Heat-you is petty.”

Logan frowned. “My heat does not define me; I'm petty _all_ the time. Now, please.”

Logan arched his neck up, baring his throat to Virgil. Virgil could feel their cock twitch in response to the gesture of submission. They lowered their mouth to Logan's collarbone, and pressed a gentle, teasing kiss there instead.

Logan whined out loud for the first time as he realised Virgil wasn't going to bite down, bucking up at them.

“My omega,” Virgil said, in a low voice.

Logan immediately went still.

“Yours. Always.”

Virgil felt a shiver run down their spine. They rose to their knees, pulling Logan up so that the omega was kneeling with his back to them, his slick thighs rubbing against Virgil's erection.

Only then did Virgil sink their teeth into the curve of Logan's neck, sucking hard until a dark, purple bruise blossomed there. Logan gasped at the sensation, the sound quickly turning into a moan as Virgil's hand cupped the curve of his ass.

“Easy,” Virgil murmured as they pulled away, before pressing a kiss directly on top of the bruise. They moved slowly down Logan's spine, kissing every vertebra. It only took the gentlest touch on his shoulder for Logan to drop forward onto his hands and knees, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

At the base of Logan's spine, Virgil could taste the sharp tang of sweat and dried slick. They let their lips linger there, dragging their tongue in a slow stripe across Logan's skin, while Logan rocked backwards against them. Virgil's kisses turned open-mouthed as they followed the curve of Logan's ass, firm, deliberate licks that didn't come close enough to where Logan wanted him.

As Virgil nipped gently at Logan's inner thigh, the omega huffed, glaring between his legs at Virgil.

“Stop. Teasing.”

Virgil let out a low chuckle. Logan had all but asked to be teased, and they both knew it.

“I could stop,” Virgil offered, pulling away just a little. “Get you a toy, let you take care of things yourself. Is that what you want?”

It was a bluff, and not a good one. When Logan was in heat, Virgil would do whatever he asked in a heartbeat. Any of them would.

But Logan still whined at the thought as though it caused him physical pain.

“… No,” he said, after a second. “V – please, want you.”

“Then let me take care of you.”

They ran their hands up Logan's thighs, making him shiver.

“Relax, L,” Virgil said. “I've got you, okay?”

“… okay.”

Virgil pressed another couple of kisses to Logan's thighs, but in spite of their words, they weren't going to hold out much longer. A trickle of fresh slick dribbled onto their tongue, and they chased after it, running their tongue along the trail of sweetness, up towards Logan's slit.

The scent was overwhelming, and Virgil stilled for a moment, feeling their mating instinct flare up as their mind grew hazy with lust. Logan's folds were red and puffy and glistening with fresh slick, screaming out his arousal, how he was ready to be fucked and filled.

But that wasn't the game plan – at least, not yet. Virgil bit their lip, riding out the near-painful rush of arousal, and instead flicked their tongue across Logan's labia in a quick series of kitten licks, before pressing slowly inside of his entrance.

Logan's legs trembled as Virgil's tongue breached him, and he rocked downwards, chasing more sensation, deeper, but Virgil's hands tightened on his thighs, holding him in place. All he could do was moan as Virgil slowly opened him up, inch by inch, alternating between teasing along his folds and pressing deep into him while Logan's muscles twitched helplessly at the stimulation.

Logan didn't feel the first finger until it was buried deep, nearly all the way inside him, until he felt something pulling _out_ as Virgil's tongue was still flicking at his rim, the smooth slide of it burning bright with pleasure. He gasped, and Virgil pumped their finger a couple more times, achingly slow. As they pulled it out completely, Logan let out a noise of frustration that was halfway to a growl.

“ _Please_ ,” he panted, not even sure what he was asking for. Some part of Logan burned with humiliation at being reduced to this, all his educated words and logical reasoning falling away in the face of base, animal instinct. But when Virgil lapped at his entrance with an insistent hunger, there was no room left in Logan for anything but pleasure. Every nerve in his body was on fire with it.

“You taste so good, Lo,” Virgil murmured against him, a breathless rumble. Logan moaned a little as they pressed their fingers back inside – two, this time, and even as slick as he was, Logan couldn't help but feel every inch of them. His muscles tightened reflexively, chasing the feeling of fullness. It wasn't enough to fill the empty ache inside him, but the friction was enough to make his breath catch with every push.

Soon – after a few minutes that felt like hours, or perhaps hours that felt like minutes – Logan's arms were beginning to shake underneath him. He dropped to his elbows, pitching forwards suddenly until his face was resting on his forearms, only an inch above the mattress.

Virgil went still.

“You okay?”

“ _Virge_ ,” Logan said, his voice hoarse.

“Okay, not stopping.”

Virgil started moving their fingers again, a little faster – not fast enough – and Logan arched his back up into the feeling, groaning as he adjusted to the new position. Then Virgil curved their fingers just so, and a bolt of lightning ran up Logan's spine.

“There,” he panted. “There, Virgil, please, right there –”

The angle of the motion changed, just a few millimetres, but enough to make bright, searing heat flare at Logan's core. The babble of words flooding out of him lost coherence, became nothing but desperate noise as Virgil's fingers relentlessly rubbed across his G-spot. Logan thrust back against the feeling, trying to increase the speed, the pressure, _anything_ to let this feeling build the way he wanted it to – but Virgil's hand still held his hip, tight enough now to bruise.

It was like being in freefall. Logan had lost all awareness of his surroundings, moaning long and loud, forgetting everything but the sensation of Virgil's fingers inside of him. His attention was laser-focussed, feeling every twist and thrust and stretch and rub bringing him inexorably closer to the edge at the slow, deliberate pace Virgil was setting. Virgil was playing Logan's body like an instrument, and it was one they were a master of.

Logan closed his eyes, and let himself disappear in the sensation.

He had no idea how much time passed before Virgil – _finally –_ added a third finger, causing Logan's eyes to snap open with a gasp. The extra pressure inside – he was so open, so ready for it, and it felt _just right_ and _not enough_ all at once. Logan had barely begun to babble out broken pleas for more when Virgil picked up the pace of their thrusts, moving harder now, still hitting Logan's G-spot with every motion, and it was all Logan could do to keep himself upright. He was close, _so close_ –

Then he felt the soft scrape of stubble against his leg, the only warning he got before Virgil bit down against the soft skin of his inner thigh, and he was gone.

Logan's hips rolled forward and his hands clenched into fists, every muscle in his body shuddering under the wave of pleasure that swept through him. He let out a scream of pleasure as his inner muscles pulsed, clenching tight around Virgil's fingers, a fresh rush of slick spurting out of him. Virgil's fingers kept moving, pressing deeper against the sensitive nerves inside him, pushing the pleasure higher as Logan moaned and arched into it, until finally Virgil's motions began to slow and the orgasm started to ebb away.

Slowly, gently, Virgil pulled their hand free, taking a moment to massage the feeling back into their fingers. Logan was all but collapsed in front of them, whining softly and nonsensically into the bedsheets. An orgasm would help relieve his symptoms for a little while, but not nearly as much as knotting or the presence of an alpha – preferably both.

But Logan had asked to wait, and Virgil was going to respect that. Even if Logan might have said differently right at this moment, too desperate to wait for relief. These were the moments that terrified Virgil most about a relationship. Being Logan's mate meant that sometimes, in heat, they had to make decisions that Logan couldn't. And if they made the wrong call and Logan got hurt – or really, if any of their mates ever felt that they'd chosen wrongly –

Virgil couldn't think of anything worse.

“How are you doing?” they asked lightly, skimming their hands softly along Logan's sides.

Logan squirmed uncomfortably in response, pressing back so that his ass was rubbing against Virgil's cock. He didn't bother to speak.

Virgil frowned. It wasn't like Logan to be quiet, even during heat, unless his symptoms were really bad. But this wasn't a moment to panic. Logan needed them to be in control.

“Omega,” they said, in a low voice, as much command as they could muster.

Logan immediately went still.

“Words, Logan,” Virgil insisted. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Need more,” Logan gasped, softly. “Please, Virgil, want you –”

“I've got you,” Virgil promised, pressing one hand reassuringly against Logan's back, the other stroking his thigh. “Breathe for me, Lo, can you do that? Deep breaths.”

Logan took a couple of shuddery breaths, still making the occasional soft keening noise. If Virgil had one of the others – Roman or Patton – on their knees in front of them, begging like that, they would have been feeling pretty proud about the situation. But from Logan, this only came during heat, and all Virgil wanted to do was help him ride it out as smoothly as possible.

“Shh,” they said, tightening their hand into a grip on the back of Lo's neck.

The pressure and the order helped Logan relax, just a little. Enough that he didn't startle when Virgil rocked their hips forwards, letting their cock brush against the inside of Logan's thigh.

Logan immediately whined, trying to move. Virgil pushed downward on Logan's neck – gently, careful not to strain the muscles or cut off his air – stilling him before repeating the motion. They thrust their cock slowly across the slick heat of Logan's labia, letting it catch a little against his pussy two, three times before finally sinking inside.

Logan let out a sound that could only be described as a _howl_ as Virgil entered him, and his hands clenched at fistfuls of the sheets under him, but he had finally stopped fighting to move. Virgil let go of his neck, and ran their hand through Logan's hair.

“There you go,” they murmured. “Relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

Then they moved their hands to grip Logan's hips, and began fucking him.

There was a time for slow and gentle, even during heat, but it wasn't now. Even if Virgil had wanted to keep teasing Logan, their self-control was wearing thin. The room reeked of slick and Logan's desperation, their mate was whining and begging in front of them, and their blood was beginning to roar with the first echoes of their psuedo-heat, instinct telling them to protect Logan while he was vulnerable, to give him what he needed – and, in the absence of Roman, to be _alpha_ for him. Given a few more hours, Virgil's hormones would start to mimic an alpha's, finally granting Logan the relief he craved. (Roman wouldn't let things get to that point though, not unless she wanted to face the wrath of all three of her mates when she returned home.)

But for now, Virgil was losing the fight to keep things moving slowly, so they set their mind on a different goal: making sure Logan was satisfied.

They snapped their hips forwards, setting an unrelenting pace, pulling Logan's hips back flush against their own with every thrust. Logan bounced back and forth on the bed in front of them, whining incoherently with wild pleasure. A particularly high-pitched whine let Virgil know when they got the angle just right, and with a slight adjustment in position, soon they were hitting Logan's G-spot on every thrust, Logan whimpering his ecstasy into the pillows.

Virgil could feel themselves getting close, but they were determined to put Logan's pleasure before their own. A wicked idea occurred to them, and they reached forward again, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, just in the right place to dig their thumb into the purpling bruise of the bitemark they'd left there.

Logan yelped, before trailing off into a moan.

“Come on,” Virgil told him. “Come apart for me, L.”

And he did.

Logan began shuddering under Virgil's hands, his back arching even further as his pussy clamped down firmly against Virgil's cock. Virgil thrust deep inside, their own orgasm tearing through them. They could hear Logan stuttering out a barely-discernible “Yesss…” as they came inside him, groaning out their pleasure loudly.

Every muscle in their body was shaking, and they were panting like they'd just run a marathon. But they fought the urge to simply fall forwards on top of their mate, and instead put a firm hand on Logan's belly, rolling them both onto their sides while trying to stay inside him as long as their softening cock would allow. Once they were both settled, they nuzzled against the back of Logan's neck, pressing soft, reassuring kisses there.

“V,” Logan murmured softly, taking their hand and squeezing it. “My beta.”

“Always yours,” Virgil promised again. “Always.”

 


	2. Patton and Roman

Logan heard the door open, and the footsteps padding into the room, but he didn't react, or even open his eyes. He was hot enough and tired enough that he didn't care if the whole world saw him naked, and with Virgil curled at his back, there was no way he could be in danger.

His beta would protect him.

He heard a low familiar voice murmuring to Virgil, asking questions, and slowly the realisation dawned. Someone Virgil allowed in the room meant _mate_ , and he couldn't smell alpha, which meant _beta_ , which meant Patton.

A smile curved across Logan's face as his love hunkered down next to the bed.

“Hey, Lo-Lo.” Patton gently brushed his hair off his face. “How are you doing?”

“… Good,” Logan said softly. His throat was too sore to speak in his normal voice. “V is good.”

Logan heard Virgil chuckle, burying their face against Logan's back.

“Yeah, they are,” Patton agreed. “Did you hear what we were talking about?”

Logan shook his head.

“I'm gonna take you through to the main bedroom, while Virge has a rest. Okay?”

Logan nodded, and reached out his arms. Patton smiled and scooped him up into a bridal carry. Patton was already undressed down to his boxers, and Logan nuzzled against his mate's breasts, breathing in his scent. Up close, Logan could smell the differences between Patton's scent and Virgil's – Virgil smelled like vanilla and wooden furniture, while Patton's scent was a little warmer and sweeter, like fresh-baked bread.

To Logan, that scent had meant “home” for as long as he could remember.

Patton deposited Logan on the master bed – the one that smelled _right_ , like all four of them together – but Logan stayed leaning against Patton, pressing his nose against the roundness of Patton's belly. Patton stroked his hair gently, and even though the heat-ache was still throbbing inside him, this moment felt too good to miss.

“You're pretty far gone, huh?” Patton teased.

Logan bowed his head, hiding his face further against Patton's stomach.

“… Sorry,” he murmured.

“Hey! Hey, now, none of that.” Patton moved back, and stroked a hand under Logan's chin, pulling his head up again. “We can talk about what happened when you're back to yourself, okay? You don't need to worry about it now.”

His eyes were full of soft fondness, so confident that Logan couldn't doubt his words for a moment. He whimpered a little in the back of his throat, and nodded in agreement.

“Virgil said you wanted to wait for Roman, but he's stuck in traffic. Are you okay going another twenty minutes without getting knotted?”

Logan whined loudly at the thought, but he forced himself to nod again. Patton smiled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well done for telling me that, Lo. I just need you to hold on a couple more minutes while I go get my cock, okay?”

Logan bit his lip, but he couldn't help whining a little as Patton moved away. The ache inside him was starting to burn again, the urge to _mate fuck screw_ buzzing uncomfortably in his brain, but that wasn't all there was to it. He wanted Patton touching him, wanted all his mates there close by, where they could take care of the gross feelings inside him and make him feel safe. Where Logan could show them how much he loved them and trusted them, with his body as well as his words.

Patton returned quickly, greeting Logan with a soft kiss. He had his harness on now, his cock jutting out proudly, and Logan reached for it automatically before Patton chuckled and took his hand instead.

“Not yet, honey,” he said, waggling a water bottle in front of Logan. He laughed again when Logan groaned. “Come on, you gotta stay hydrated.”

“… 'Kay,” Logan said, slumping a little. He made no move to take the bottle himself, so Patton uncapped it and held it up for his mouth for him, pouring a slow trickle that Logan obediently swallowed down.

A part of Logan knew that, between the fever, the exertion, and the fluid he was producing, dehydration was a serious concern, and would only worsen his symptoms. But heat made it hard to focus on logic like that. There was a fire under his skin, but it didn't make him want to cool down. He wanted to seek out more heat, stoke the blaze, burn brighter still –

One of Logan's hands found its way between his legs, where the fire burned hottest, where even a gentle touch against the come-slick skin was the sweetest kind of balm. He moaned softly, forgetting everything but that touch, letting the water trickle down his face as he leaned into it –

“Okay, enough for now.” Patton screwed the cap back on. “Impatient, Lo?”

Logan didn't have time to formulate a response, because Patton's hand pressed in against his own, rubbing so smooth and easy over his lips, fingertips teasing his already-stretched entrance and pressing it open further. Patton's other hand was wrapped around his back, and Logan clung to Patton's shoulders and waist as he crowded closer in, swallowing Logan's whines with a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

Logan groaned loudly into Patton's mouth as Patton's cock slid inside him, one fluid motion, the unbroken slide feeling so good after Virgil's teasing. Patton broke their kiss, and they stayed like that for a moment, holding each other, feeling each other close.

“ _Patton_ ,” Logan moaned, and he wasn't sure if it was thanks or a plea for more.

“There you are,” Patton teased. “Feel good, love?”

“Mmm, so good.” Logan tried his best to wrap his legs around Patton's hips, pulling him a little deeper, although his shaking limbs weren't entirely co-operative. “ _Fuck_. Love you, Pat.”

“Love you always, Lo.” Patton smiled tenderly, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “How do you want to do this? V tired you out pretty good, huh?”

“They did,” Logan said, pouting a little. “… Lying down is probably best. But I want to touch you, as much as I can.”

“We can do that.”

“And…” Logan bit his lip, still embarrassed to ask, but the way his neck was arching back spoke for itself.

“You want a bite?” Patton asked, light and teasing still even as Logan whined eagerly and clutched at his back. “Virge mentioned you might. You want to show the whole world you belong to me, huh omega?”

“Always yours,” Logan whispered back, and Patton kissed him again, rough and claiming, exactly what Logan needed to scratch the itch inside of him. He whimpered and spread his legs as Patton began to roll his hips forward, thrusting shallowly inside him without breaking the kiss. He didn't pull away until Logan was breathless and gasping.

Logan tipped his head back, baring his throat for Patton, but Patton laughed, low and dark, and instead grazed his teeth along Logan's collarbone.

“Save your throat for your alpha, baby,” Patton murmured. “I can mark you up plenty good here.”

He bit down against the line of Logan's shoulder, a bright spark of just-right pain, a can of gasoline on the fire. Patton's bite was gentler than Virgil's – less teeth, more sucking – but he stayed latched onto Logan's skin, biting three, four times, even as he kept fucking gently into Logan, leaving him whining desperately in pleasure as he clawed at Patton's back.

“What do you think?”

Patton murmured the words against Logan's skin, smirking up at him. Logan had to crane his neck to see, his forehead coming to rest against Patton's as he viewed the large patch of red-violet marks that was his mate's handiwork.

“ _Love_!” he gasped, before Patton's hand was in his hair, pulling him for another kiss. “Please – want –”

“Easy, Lo, I know.” Patton's hips stilled for the moment, and he breathed against Logan's lips for a second. “You want to lay down now?”

“Yeah.”

“Going down!” Patton pressed a quick kiss to Logan's nose, then he wrapped his arms tight around Logan's back, taking his weight as he lowered him slowly down to horizontal. Logan whimpered at the feeling of Patton's cock shifting angle inside him, burying his face into Patton's shoulder, clinging tight to his mate even as his arms shook from exhaustion.

“There we go.” Patton unwound his arms slowly and let Logan fall back against the bed. The inches between them felt like miles, and Logan quickly reached up, searching for contact. He settled for gripping Patton's waist, while Patton's hands shifted to his hips.

“You good –?”

“Yes!” Logan hissed out immediately. “Patton, need you –”

“You've got me, Lo. Always.”

Patton started moving again, still slow but _gloriously_ deep, letting Logan feel every inch of him on each thrust. Logan could feel his aching muscles relaxing, letting himself get lost in the motion of it, his hands moving with Patton's hips, his breath catching with every press inwards, his groans of pleasure rising and falling and breaking on his lips like ocean waves.

Patton's face smiled down at him – a little blurry, without his glasses, his dark curls shining like a halo with the light behind them.

“You're gorgeous,” he said, softly. “You're beautiful all the time, Logan, but right now you could put a whole gallery to shame. I'm so lucky you share this with me.”

His voice was unwavering, only a trace of heat simmering under the calm surface, and somehow that only made Logan's heart stutter harder.

“Patton,” he sighed in reply, no longer able to form coherent thoughts, only repeating the most loving word he had left to him. “ _Patton_.”

Patton's hands roamed slowly up Logan's body – cupping the soft pooch of his belly, skimming over the smooth curve of his hips, light almost-ticklish touches along his ribcage. When Patton's hand finally slid over Logan's breast, his back arched upwards, pressing up into the touch.

“Pat, Patton, Pat –”

Logan's breasts were small, A-cups, but they were plenty sensitive. A couple of firm touches, and his nipples were soon pert and pink, and aching for more touch. Patton rolled one between his fingers, smiling at Logan briefly before he ducked his head, sucking and licking at Logan's other breast.

“ _Patton_ …”

Logan gasped. He might have gripped Patton's hair if he'd had a mind to move, but instead his fingers tightened on Patton's waist, nails scratching at Patton's back as he kept fucking into Logan with near-painful slowness. Patton's teeth grazed Logan's nipple, and a flash of heat ran down his spine, his body starting to come apart at the edges, physical sensations blurring together into an overwhelming sense of _pleasure_.

“Pat, Pat, Pat –” Logan murmured with each thrust.

“Well, I see you're not missing me too much.”

Logan didn't notice Roman's arrival until she climbed onto the bed next to him, stretching out like a cat. Patton stilled inside Logan, and pulled off his breast with a welcoming smile.

“Hey Ro!”

“The waiting is over. Your alpha is here!” Roman gestured to herself.

“Alpha…” Logan said. His mind was hazy. He could feel the pull, drawing him to Roman, telling him this was what he needed, but –

As Patton tried to back away, Logan tangled his legs around Patton's, trying to keep him in place.

“Honey?” Patton asked, curiously.

Logan looked up at him again, then back to Roman.

“It's Patton's turn,” he told her, flatly.

Roman made flustered noises of offence, while Virgil chuckled somewhere in the background.

“He sure told you, princess,” Virgil commented, appearing to pull Roman to her feet again. “Don't worry L, I'll get her nice and warmed up for you.”

“No knotting,” Logan said with a frown.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Logan looked back up at Patton, as their other two mates relocated to somewhere higher up the bed. Patton gazed back at him with a soft look, still not moving.

“ _Patton_ ,” Logan prompted.

“Lo-Lo,” Patton said back. “I love you.”

Patton kissed him, slow and sweet, sliding all the way back inside as he did so in a way that made Logan's breath hitch. They pulled apart slowly, Patton's teeth tugging at Logan's lower lip.

And then he started moving again.

There was nothing slow or teasing any more. Patton's hips worked like a piston, each thrust pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside. Logan was left panting, gasping, scrabbling for contact. He didn't even try to fight it as the rising tide of pleasure swept him away, his gasps growing to whimpers, to moans, to a wordless shout of emotion –

Orgasm rippled through every part of him at once, pleasure radiating out from his spine and tingling down to the tips of his toes. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head, but he felt Patton slow, gently fucking him through the aftershocks, not coming to a halt until Logan squeezed his waist softly. Only then did Patton gently lower himself down to lay on Logan's chest.

Logan hummed contentedly. The skin contact felt good, and the orgasm was still buzzing through his body. But the sharp scent of alpha was in his nose now, Roman smelling like smoke and cinnamon, and he could hear Roman and Virgil's soft moans nearby, and in only a minute or two he was rolling his hips again…

“Need a hand?” Patton asked softly.

“No,” Logan said, stubborn as ever.

“Okay, love, let me get out your way.” Patton pulled out carefully, climbing off of him. “You go get her.”

Logan bit his lip, before rolling onto his hands and knees. He paused for a second, watching the scene before him – Roman, splayed half-upright, supported by a nest of pillows, while Virgil sucked her cock with a single-minded determination.

Virgil noticed Logan first, and pulled off with a smirk.

“Ready as requested,” they snarked. “Although… it's a shame to stop sucking cock when I was just getting into it. Think you could lend me a hand with that, Pat?”

Patton bit his lip.

“Definitely.”

Virgil moved out the way, over towards Patton, but Logan only had eyes for Roman right now.

“You sure you don't need a hand there?” she asked.

“No,” Logan snapped, crawling over her legs.

“Oh.” Roman raised her eyebrows. “It's like that, is it?”

“You kept me _waiting_ ,” Logan replied, finally reaching Roman's lap.

“Are you gonna show me how much you missed me?” Roman asked. “Make me lie here while you ride me?”

“Don't test me.”

Logan lined himself up, and sank onto Roman's cock. They both groaned at the feeling. Roman was bigger than either of the others, and even just taking her cock halfway, Logan felt _stretched_ and _f_ _i_ _ll_ _ed_ in a way his body had been aching for all day.

Roman leaned her head against Logan's, close enough that he could see the smudged eyeliner already starting to smear from the sweat on her face.

“I'm sorry I was late, starlight,” she said, sincerely. “Are you okay?”

Logan chuckled a little.

“I'm fine,” he said. “Virge and Pat were amazing. _Are_ amazing. Always.”

He sank down a little lower, enjoying hearing Roman moan, soft and high-pitched in the back of her throat.

“Just so long as you're still mine too.”

“ _Always_.” Logan promised. He reached up, burying his hands in Roman's hair to pull her head down to his neck. “ _My_ alpha.”

Roman didn't need telling twice. She nipped at Logan's throat – gently a couple of times first, tugging the skin a little between her teeth, before pressing a bruising bite directly over Logan's artery. Logan groaned into the feeling, the dizzying rush of being _claimed_ , of giving himself over completely, trusting his entire self to Roman and knowing that she wouldn't do anything to him that he wasn't begging for anyway.

Even before Roman let go, Logan was moving, his abs straining as he pushed up and down on Roman's cock, sinking deeper with each shallow motion until she was fully inside him. Logan groaned, rolling his hips, but he didn't have the strength left in his muscles to properly ride Roman right now. He made a soft noise of frustration.

“Hey,” Roman whispered against his ear. “Relax, omega. That's my job.”

She took a hold of his waist, lifting him up a little, before pulling him down again, thrusting her hips upwards at the same time. Logan rolled his hips into the motion as Roman fucked up into him, desperate to participate as much as his shaking body would allow. Their lips met in a desperate clash, panting into each other's mouths, Roman murmuring frenzied declarations of love as Logan's hands tangled in her hair, tugging her closer.

Logan could feel Roman's knot swelling inside him, her thrusts growing shallower, pressing as deep as she could into his body. Logan wasn't going to come again – he didn't think he had another orgasm left in him, at this point – but the feeling was still so good, so right, so perfect –

Logan saw, rather than felt, Roman come, her mouth falling open, her eyes closed, her hips stuttering to a standstill. Logan pressed one more kiss to her lips, moaning at the feel of her knot locked inside him, grinding down in slow circles and relishing the way it tugged at his entrance, unable to come loose.

The two of them sagged, Roman falling back against the pillows and Logan draping himself across her chest. She pressed a couple of kisses to his hair, occasionally moaning softly as her orgasm continued to peak, periodically filling him with more of her come.

It was around ten minutes before Virgil and Patton came over to join the two of them.

“How are we doing over here?” Patton asked.

“Good,” Logan said softly. “Very good.”

“A-absolutely wonderful, dear heart,” Roman answered.

“That's good to hear.” Virgil reached out, softly touching each of them on the arm, as if reassuring themselves that they were really okay. “You want some help cleaning up?”

“Please,” Logan answered. He was soaked with sweat from head to toe, and most of his lower half was sticky with slick or come or both.

“I'll get a cloth.”

“And in the meantime, you can have a drink,” Patton suggested. “Properly, this time!”

Logan gratefully accepted the water bottle, although he was relying on Roman's chest to take most of the weight for him. His hand was shaking like a leaf by the time the bottle was drained dry.

Patton had cuddled up to Roman's side, kissing her softly.

“So, we gonna order Chinese tonight?” he asked, conversationally. “Or I could cook pasta?”

Virgil returned, warning Logan with another soft touch to his arm before starting to wipe down his back. The warm cloth was soothing, and Logan sighed into Roman's chest. For the time being, the fire inside him had softened into something gentle, domestic. His mates were here, and he was content.

“I can't do your front if you won't let go of Roman,” Virgil commented in a low voice. “C'mon, Lo…”

Virgil tucked their arms under Logan's, helping him lean back against their chest. Roman whined softly at the change in angle, and nuzzled into Patton, who had begun playing with her hair.

“You want me to clean between your legs, too?” Virgil asked Logan.

“Please,” Logan said, shifting to allow them access. He couldn't help but moan a little at the warm, gentle motion against his delicate lips, so sensitive they felt like they should be glowing white-hot with every touch.

Roman made another almost-pained noise, a little louder this time, and Virgil snorted.

“You're the reason for this mess, you don't get to complain about me cleaning it up.”

“This is cruelty!” Roman declared. “Patton, I'm being punished for things that aren't my fault!”

“Oh dear,” Patton said mildly.

“Let's see, how long did Roman keep you waiting? I make it… seventy minutes from when I texted?” Virgil chuckled wickedly against Logan's ear. “You think we can make her knot last that long?”

Logan wiggled his hips a little, and Roman groaned at the over-stimulation.

“ _Logan_ …”

The omega looked between his mates – his beautiful alpha laid out underneath him, whining his name; his betas close by, one watching with a lazy look of amusement on his face, and the other with an evil glint in their eye that promised good times to come, if he agreed to them. He was safe here, and in control, even as his body rebelled against him. His mates would keep him grounded, and treat him right.

Logan turned to Virgil, and smirked.

“What did you have in mind?”


End file.
